Skills
For more information on how using skills works, please refer to the related SRD/Skills page. Attributes Tolerances Illness Tolerance: Resistance to penalties caused by mundane illnesses Zombie Virus Tolerance: Resistance to the zombie virus. Cold Tolerance: Resistance to penalties caused by the cold. Heat Tolerance: Resistance to penalties caused by heat. Drug Tolerance: Resistance to penalties caused by a specific drug. Templates Please refer to the Templates page for more information on how these are applied. Traits *'Size' *'Age:' be determined Alterations(*+) *'Mutate:' Change in genetic structure that results in altered physiology. *'Cybernetics:' Addition of mechanical and/or electronic prosthetics that alter physical abilities. *'Youkai:' Change in spiritual composition that results in altered physiology or spiritual abilities. *'Shapeshifter:' Ability to change into different forms, applying relevant Templates when doing so. *'Symbiote:' Spiritual bond with an item, resulting in physical or spiritual alterations in the item. Combat Intent(*) *'Melee:' Skill in combat intended for close range *'Ranged:' Skill in combat intended for longer range Effect(*) *'Small Arms:' Skill with weapons that are shorter than a limb. 'Upper Body' unarmed attacks are considered Small Arms by default. *'Medium Arms:' Skill with weapons that are roughly the size of a limb. 'Lower Body' and 'Head' unarmed attacks are considered Medium Arms by default. *'Large Arms:' Skill with weapons that are larger than a limb but still able to be wielded. 'Full Body' unarmed attacks are considered Large Arms by default. *'Huge Arms:' Skill with weapons that are too large to wield, but are instead aimed. Method(++) *'Archery:' Skill in using projectiles with a design similar to a bow and arrow (longbow, shortbow, etc) *'Artillery:' Skill in using structures built as weapons. *'Hand Arms:' Skill in using projectiles that are fired directly from the hand (pistols, small crossbows, etc) *'Mounted Arms:' Skill in using projectiles that are mounted on a stand to absorb recoil *'Personal Arms:' Skill in using projectiles that are fired from the shoulder (rifles, shotguns, etc) **Projectile weapons that are mounted on top of the shoulder are Mounted Arms *'Striking:' Skill in attacking in a straight-forward manner (fists, knives, charging, etc) *'Sweeping:' Skill in attacking in a wide manner without the benefit of secondary leverage (legs, tail, etc) *'Swinging:' Skill in attacking with the benefit of the leverage of a rod of some sort. (swords, axes, etc) *'Throwing:' Skill in throwing items in general Expertise(+) Skill in any specific weapon. Fists, Swords, Tail, Shotgun, Longbow, Pistols, Palm Ammo^, Minigun, Trebuchet, Etc. ^''Any object (such as a rock or a ball) that can fit comfortably within the fist.'' Interpersonal Intent(*) *'Direction:' Skill in benefitting others with guidance. *'Communication:' Skill in conversing with others. *'Medical:' Skill in healing others. Effect(*) What attribute is being targetted. Physical/Mental/Emotional. Method(++) ??? Expertise(+) The Affinity that you have with the specific person. As a cross-skill, this cannot be the main skill in the synergy. Environmental Constructive Intent(*) *'Production:' Skill in creating new things. *'Modification:' Skill in altering old things. *'Deconstruction:' Skill in taking apart things into useable parts. Effect(*) Solids *'Crystaline:' Skill in working with crystaline materials such as gems, stone, and glass. *'Metallic:' Skill in working with metal or metal-like materials. *'Grained:' Skill in working with solid materials with a grain such as wood or bone. Parts *'Mechanical:' Skill in using pre-made parts that are fitted together to create a mechanism of some sort. *'Electronic:' Skill in using pre-made parts that are fitted together to create a electronic system of some sort. Other *'Chemical:' Skill in using chemicals in a safe, productive manner. *'Tissue:' Skill in working with soft tissues such as meat or fruits. *'Fabric:' Skill in working with cloths. *'Data:' Skill in working with software in a constructive manner. Note: Solids/Parts/Other are simply a way to categorize the skills, and are not considered skills themselves Method(++) Assembly: Putting together pre-fitting parts in a designated manner. Carving: Removing part of the material to reach a desired outcome. Chemistry: Using chemical changes to reach a desired outcome Cooking: Combining materials with the interest of flavor rather than function Joining: Using minor parts, such as nails or thread, to join material together Moldforming: Pouring a liquid material into a mold to establish a shape Operating: Using machines to complete pre-determined constructive tasks. Shaping: Bending or molding a soft or softened material. Feature Magic